02 September 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1985-09-02 ; Comments *Peel mentions the best record he's bought over the weekend is Tempo by Anthony Red Rose. *Peel mentions Trevor Dann of BBC Radio Cambridgeshire played Aged And Mellow Blues by Little Esther on his show to celebrate JP's birthday on 30th August. *Peel plays a session track from Billy Bragg covering the Smiths' Jeanne. *Peel mentions the Titanic was found last week and says his brother Alan, has an interest in the British passenger liner that sunk in the North Atlantic Ocean. *Peel mentions he's still opening his birthday cards. *Peel mentions that somebody told him that the newspapers last week published articles mentioning that Radio One has banned its presenters kissing anyone. He responds in saying that nobody told him that in the likelihood that nobody in the premises is going to kiss him anyway. *Peel mentions that those who manipulate the tax system receive honours, but if you do something like that with the social security system, you're an outcast and a criminal, which he says is a necessity, whereas the former isn't. *Peel mentions the studio he is in doesn't throb, when he turns the speakers up loud. *Peel mentions seeing a 64 Studebaker car on sale that he thinks is a beautiful. Sessions *Billy Bragg #4 First broadcast. Recorded 1985-08-20 (All tracks except 'There Is Power In A Union' on Strange Fruit SFRCD117 The Peel Sessions) *Janitors #1 Repeat. First broadcast 17 July 1985. Recorded 1985-07-07 Tracklisting *Magazine: Shot By Both Sides (LP - Real Life) Virgin @2 *Jeffrey Lee Pierce: Love And Desperation (7") Statik *Anthony Red Rose: Tempo (7") Firehouse :(JP: 'And This is from Billy Bragg. Now if you want a session for one of these programmes, what you have to do is go to Japan and bring me back some amusing records and that's what Billy did. Goodness me here he is, this is Days Like These') *Billy Bragg: Days Like These (session) @3 *Janitors: Good To Be The King (session) *Little Esther: Aged And Mellow Blues (LP - Bad Baad Girl!) Charly R&B *Screaming Tribesmen: Igloo (12" - Move A Little Closer) What Goes On @4 *Mrs. Elva Miller: Monday, Monday (LP - Will Success Spoil Mrs. Miller?) Capitol @5 *'File 1 begins' 10s from end of above track *Cure: The Baby Screams (LP - The Head On The Door) Fiction @6 *Sugar Minott: Victim Of Society (7") Black Scorpio :(JP: 'Well, aren't we all, he said meaninglessly') *Just A Drummer: Sweat (7") Correct *Billy Bragg: Jeanne (session) @7 *Very Things: Mummy You're A Wreck (12") Reflex *Janitors: Thunderhead Johnny (session) :(JP: 'Are they going to come back I forget. I think not on this occasion') *Hassan & 7-11: Cold Rock Stuff (Radio Edit) (12") Easy Street *Sidney Lipton And His Grosvenor House Orchestra: Reckless Night On Board An Ocean Liner (LP - Just Dance) Decca @8 *Shop Assistants: All That Ever Mattered (7" - Shopping Parade) Subway Organization @9 *Billy Bragg: Marriage (session) @10 *Kabbala: D.H.S.S. Gimme My Money (12" - Get Back To Summer / D.H.S.S. Gimme My Money) Cabal *Snake Corps: Science Kills (12") Midnight Music *Dignitary Stylish: Pon De Attack (7") Thunder Bolt *'File 1 ends in the middle above & File 2 begins' *Janitors: Nowhere (session) @1 *Moodists: Chevrolet Rise (12" - Double Life) Red Flame *Frank Frost: Things You Do (LP - Ride With Your Daddy Tonight) Charly R&B @10 *Billy Bragg: There Is Power In A Union (session) @11 *Mission Impossible: Indefinite (v/a LP - Rē Records Quarterly Vol. 1 No. 1) Rē *Vibes: Psychedelic Woman (LP - What's Inside?) Chainsaw @12 :(JP: 'Right, You guys got a notion where a fella could go for a beer after the programme?') *Full Force: Half A Chance (LP - Full Force) CBS *Janitors: Mexican Kitchen (session) *Momus: Third Party, Fire And Theft (12" - The Beast With 3 Backs) Él (Benelux) *Super Black: Mouth A Massy Liza (7") Jammy's *Robert Wyatt: Yolanda (12" - Work In Progress) Rough Trade *tracks marked @''' available on '''File 5 :(JP: 'Sorry about the bewildering remarks I made time to time. It must be my Bruce Grobbelaar nights') File ;Name *1) 02_09_1985_-_Side_1.mp3 *2) 02_09_1985_-_Side_2.mp3 *3) 020A-B0551XXXXXXX-0100A0 *4) 020A-B0551XXXXXXX-0101A0 *5) 1985-08-xx-09-xx Sometimes Peel Show JG10 ;Length *1) 0:49:51 *2) 0:46:15 *3) 1:06:24 *4) 0:53:34 *5) 1:32:27 (6:22-29:09, 31:40-39:05, 1:21:14 on) (10:51-22:50 unique) ;Other *1-2) Shared via Peel Mailing List *3-4) Recordings at the British Library *5) Created from JG10 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 10 Peel August September 1985 ;Available *1) Megaupload (Not available) *2) Megaupload (Not available) *3-4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B551/1) *5) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:1985 Category:British Library